Nocna przechadzka
by Nagualini
Summary: Łatka. Z dalekiego planu. Tekst po raz pierwszy opublikowany na Mirriel, w sierpniu 2012 roku.


**Nagualini**

 **NOCNA PRZECHADZKA**

( _And she was an idiot._ )

Nie był przystojny. Niewysoki i wychudzony, w podniszczonym płaszczu podróżnym, sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, kto już od bardzo dawna jest w drodze. Przyglądała się jego siwiejącym włosom, przyglądała się poszarzałej twarzy i cieniom pod oczami. Zmęczony, pomyślała. Bardzo zmęczony. Po przejściach. Auror? Pracując w ministerstwie trochę się napatrzyła na emerytowanych aurorów, nauczyła się rozpoznawać ich po utykaniu, bliznach, protezach, po rozbieganym wzroku. On także rozglądał się czujnie wokół siebie i miał ten niespokojny błysk w oczach. Lęk uciekiniera.

Z drugiej strony, jak na aurora wydawał się wyjątkowo sympatyczny. Zaskakująco bezradny i łagodny, każdym gestem i spojrzeniem dający do zrozumienia, że nie chce sprawiać kłopotu. Było coś ujmującego w nieśmiałości, z jaką się do niej zwrócił, pytając, czy może się przysiąść. Z góry przygotowany na odmowę, gotów wycofać się bez szemrania i bez urazy.

Zgodziła się, oczywiście.

 _Straszna idiotka._

Ostatecznie, przynajmniej mówił po angielsku. To raz. Poza tym, gospoda o tej porze była już przepełniona, czarodzieje cisnęli się przy barze i okupowali wszystkie wolne stoły. To dwa. Trzy… Cóż, nie oszukujmy się. Nie liczyła na męskie towarzystwo tego wieczora. Ani żadnego innego wieczora, skoro już o tym mowa. Zdawała sobie sprawę z własnych ograniczeń. Nie należała do kobiet, które otacza wianuszek wielbicieli. Trochę za dużo lat, trochę za dużo kilogramów. W dodatku ani odrobiny tajemniczości i w zasadzie zero wdzięku. Wśród kolegów z ministerstwa uchodziła za nudnego, wścibskiego babsztyla o uroku zaniedbanego tapira.

 _Nie wygląda na kogoś, kto mógłby mieć jakiś romans…_

Więc ta odrobina zainteresowania, odrobina sympatii – stanowiły miłą odmianę.

Nawet, jeśli nie był przystojny.

W jej wieku, w jej sytuacji - naprawdę nie wypadało wybrzydzać.

– Pierwszy raz w tych stronach? – zagadnął uprzejmie.

Skinęła głową.

– Rodzina mojej matki stąd pochodzi, ale tak, to pierwszy raz. Kuzynka mieszka w Beracie, zatrzymałam się u niej.

Kuzynka miała przystojnego, śniadego męża z lśniąco białymi zębami i czarnym wąsem. Miała też trójkę czarnookich dzieciaków, śmigających na małych miotłach nad doliną Osum, tuż nad taflą wody. Niektórym po prostu się udaje. Innym…

Potrząsnęła głową i wróciła do rzeczywistości.

– Miasto tysiąca okien. Naprawdę piękne, powinien pan zobaczyć. A potem jadę… Potem…

Zawahała się. Nagle straciła wątek i już nie umiała dokończyć zdania. Nieważne.

 _A potem opuściła dom kuzynki i udała się na południe._

Okazał się miłym towarzyszem. Już przy drugim kieliszku byli po imieniu. Jego nazwisko niewiele jej mówiło, ale twarz – kiedy już odjęła jej w myślach tych kilkanaście lat – wydała się znajoma. Od słowa do słowa, okazało się, że byli w Hogwarcie mniej więcej w tym samym czasie. Cóż, ona była kilka klas wyżej. Żadne z nich nie powiedziało tego głośno. Więc dżentelmen. Naprawdę, nie sądziła, że może liczyć na aż tyle.

Trochę jej było głupio, że nie umie powiązać tej twarzy z nazwiskiem. U licha, ostatecznie nie była jeszcze stara. Nie aż tak, żeby mieć sklerozę. A jednak od pewnego czasu zdarzały jej się problemy z pamięcią. Wydarzenia z trudem wypływały na powierzchnię umysłu, imiona i nazwy miejsc sprawiały jej kłopot. Za dużo pracy, uznała, przepracowywałam się tego roku.

Jeśli wakacje nie pomogą, trzeba będzie zasięgnąć rady jakiegoś magomedyka.

 _Pamięć jak dziurawy kociołek i za knut zmysłu orientacji._

On jednak nie wydawał się obrażony, że go nie zapamiętała.

– Nie przejmuj się, wiem, jak to jest. Kojarzysz ludzi z widzenia, ale już z nazwiskami gorzej. Zwłaszcza z innych domów, a jeszcze kiedy się z tym kimś nie miało zajęć... To normalne. Trzeba się naprawdę postarać, żeby zostać zapamiętanym. Tylko tym najpopularniejszym się udaje.

– Z kim byłeś na roku?

 _Bardzo wścibska, ale rozumu ani za grosz._

Przez chwilę wydawał się zmieszany tym pytaniem. Cofnął się lekko w krześle, unosząc dłoń w obronnym geście. Jakby nie chciał o tym mówić. Ale jednak odpowiedział, po chwili.

– Pytasz o tych bardziej… rozpoznawalnych? Z Potterem, Blackiem, z Evans …

– Trochę kojarzę. Potter, oczywiście… No i Black. Potworne, prawda? Tylu ludzi, tylu niewinnych ludzi. A ja jednak mam intuicję, już wtedy go nie lubiłam. Dokuczał mi.

Mężczyzna pytająco uniósł brwi.

– No… utrzymywał, że jestem idiotką. Teraz to brzmi śmiesznie, ale wtedy…

– Tak, wiem.

Słowa bolą. Słowa, a także ta nieuchwytna atmosfera, jaka cię otacza. Wszyscy są dla ciebie względnie mili, oczywiście, ale nikt nie proponuje ci wspólnego wypadu do Hogsmeade, nikt jakoś szczególnie nie zabiega o twoje towarzystwo. Gdy przychodzi do jakiejś naprawdę ekscytujących eskapady, w rodzaju nielegalnego nocnego zwiedzania Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, zawsze dziwnym trafem zapominają właśnie o tobie.

W sumie, kiedy jesteś już dorosła, niewiele się zmienia. Przerzucają cię z departamentu do departamentu, jak niechciany pakunek. A kiedy sprzątasz kolejne biurko przed kolejną przeprowadzką, dobrze wiesz, że nikt nie będzie za tobą specjalnie tęsknił.

 _Więcej z niej było kłopotu niż pożytku…_

Szybko zapomną, jak wyglądasz.

Zapomną nawet, jak się nazywasz.

– Kojarzę też Evansównę, mniej więcej. No i koło Pottera i Blacka kręcił się chyba jeszcze jeden chłopak… A może dwóch, nie pamiętam.

– Dwóch, Lupin i Pettigrew.

Zmarszczyła brwi, usiłując przypomnieć sobie twarze. Nie, jednak nie bardzo.

– No i oczywiście był jeszcze Snape – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

– Ach, prawda, on… – parsknęła lekko.

Tak, tych, którzy mieli jeszcze bardziej przerąbane, niż ty, także się zapamiętuje. Chociażby po to, żeby nieco rozjaśnić wspomnienia najpiękniejszych – podobno – lat życia.

– Jak to się jednak zaciera, prawda?

Rzeczywiście, zacierało się mocno. Tylko przez chwilę jakaś myśl wwiercała się w mózg, jakieś dalekie skojarzenie… Przy trzecim kieliszku wrażenie znikło. W knajpie było ciepło i gwarno, a rozmowa z domniemanym aurorem należała do całkiem przyjemnych. To jednak zabawne. Kiedyś kojarzyłam wszystkich, wiedziałam, kto z kim chodzi, kto kogo zostawił i dla kogo, kto się z kim całował za cieplarnią…

– Za cieplarnią było całkiem dobre miejsce – uśmiechnął się. Było coś ujmującego w tym uśmiechu – nierówne zęby nadawały jego twarzy wyraz jednocześnie komiczny i w jakiś przedziwny sposób wzruszający.

– Wieża Astronomiczna była znacznie lepsza – zachichotała i zarumieniła się lekko.

– Jeszcze po jednym?

– Nie powinnam… A, zresztą, co mi tam!

Postanowiła być odważna, bo jak nie teraz, to kiedy?

 _Jest beznadziejna, to fakt._

Było już późno, kiedy wychodzili z gospody.

Właściwie, dlaczego wychodzili? O ile pamiętała, zamierzała tam przenocować. Ach, prawda. Pokoik nad barem był mały i obskurny, a on… Powiedział, że zna lepsze miejsce. Znacznie odpowiedniejsze dla damy. Damy! Nazwał ją damą!

Szczerze mówiąc, dałaby się nabrać nawet na oglądanie kolekcji kart z czekoladowych żab. Nie miała już piętnastu lat. A on był… No, w każdym razie był mężczyzną. Mniej więcej. Doskonale wiedziała, co robi. Doskonale.

Może tylko wypiła odrobinę za dużo. Powiedział, że gdzie to miało być?

– Niedaleko, naprawdę niedaleko. Musimy tylko przejść kawałek lasem. Trochę nierówny teren. Lepiej podaj mi rękę. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, oczywiście – dodał szybko, a ona pomyślała, że jego nieśmiałość jest naprawdę rozczulająca.

– Nie, nie mam nic przeciwko – rzekła z uśmiechem, ujmując swojego towarzysza za rękę.  
Na chwilę jeszcze zatrzymała się, żeby popatrzeć w nocne niebo.

– Chodźmy – ponaglił ją łagodnie. – On czeka.

Już miała zapytać, kto, ale nie chciała wyjść na idiotkę. Na pewno jej to mówił. Wcześniej. Tylko zapomniała. Ciągle o czymś zapominała.

Gorąca lipcowa noc rozbrzmiewała głosem cykad. Coś w pamięci drgnęło jeszcze raz i osunęło się w niebyt. Wielki, biały księżyc wisiał nad górami.

.*.

 _I ten oto tutaj Glizdogon przejawił rozsądek i spryt, jakiego nigdy się po nim nie spodziewałem: zdołał przekonać Bertę Jorkins, by towarzyszyła mu w nocnej przechadzce._

* * *

6 sierpnia 2012

Cytaty kursywą za: J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter i Czara Ognia_ , tłum. Andrzej Polkowski, Poznań 2001.


End file.
